Girls und Zwitter
by SeekerMeeker
Summary: The girls of Ooarai are finally glad to have their schoolship back. However, a new problem arises, one that even Miho is unprepared for, something that is not due to tanks, but is something private, VERY private. [M-rated for sexual innuendo, possible sexual displays, but NO graphic portrayal of sexuality. This is my first experiment into M-rated literature. GuP belongs to Actas.]
1. Chapter 1: Salmacis

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

 **This is my first stab at getting out of my comfort zone, a topic that is a lot more "out there."**

 **In other words, it is M-rated with good reasons.**

 **Why is it M-rated? You will have to see. Good luck.**

* * *

 **Girls und Zwitter**

 **Chapter 1: Salmacis**

 **Niedersächsische Universität, Germany**

 **7:00 PM; April 13, 20XX**

A tall, serious-faced girl sat in a library desk, frowning at a book.

"This is...not very easy to understand," she mumbled. "Even my German language is a little rough."

Shaking her head, she then rummaged through her bag, and took out a picture on a frame. She smiled at it.

Two girls were smiling in the picture: one was herself, tall and noble, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, as piercing as they were beautiful. On her right stood a girl, who looked like her, but with light brown hair and light brown eyes, more orange than brown. A little shorter than herself, the light brown-haired girl nevertheless looked cute and sweet.

"Miho," she mused, smiling at her, touching her face with her fingers. "You know, I am so happy for you."

"Guten Tag!" a voice roared behind her.

Maho resisted the temptation to roll her eyes, although she did look up at the ceiling, as she hid her picture frame quietly. Behind her, the source of the voice approached from a distance.

"Sofia-san," she said in a calm voice. "This is a library, please be quiet."

A tall, blond bombshell strolled towards her, smirking. Both girls were wearing the university uniform, which looked like something based on a German military uniform.

"No need for ' _san_ ,'" said Sofia, leaning next to her. "This is Germany, not Japan."

Maho sighed.

"What are you studying?" Sofia asked. "Still struggling with German?"

"Ja," she replied. "German is different from Japanese, after all."

"Cheer up," Sofia replied. "Say, have you heard of a rumor?"

"Huh?" she responded, suddenly taken aback.

"Throughout Europe," she whispered, her voice eerily small in the library space, as she leaned very close to Maho's left ear. "There is some kind of a secret conspiracy. You heard of Nazis, right?"

Maho slowly nodded, knowing full well that even Sofia was careful with what she said.

"That the Nazis conducted horrific experiments," Maho curtly answered.

"One of them," Sofia whispered. "Is that a Nazi group allegedly found a strange pool in Greece or Turkey, which is said to grant unusual powers. However, the pool apparently can be transported, as long as the pool is drained into a container. The Nazis have drained enough water to store it into 12 tanks."

"Tanks?" Maho asked.

"Not the tanks we drive," Sofia whispered a little angrily. "The gas cylinders-oh, sorry! I man the storage tanks, the containers that store liquids or gases. After they lost, the Nazis allegedly destroyed most of them, but a few went missing."

"And?"

"And now," Sofia whispered, a grin spreading over her face. "There are rumors that a few of these are found, and now numerous secret organizations are trying to get a hold of them!"

"What's so special about the pool?" Maho asked. "And I am studying here."

Sofia groaned, rolling her eyes and making a facepalm.

"This is something serious!" she whispered furiously. Maho winced, moving her head a little to the right, in order to avoid the amplified whisper.

"Have you heard of Salmacis?" she asked.

"Salmacis?" Maho pondered. "I heard...something about it from Greek mythology?"

"Correct!" she boomed.

"Quiet!" a librarian hissed, as she passed by. "Please! And respect Fräulein Maho, please."

Sofia hid her frown, as the librarian passed by.

"Well," she whispered again. "Salmacis is the pool in which Hermaphroditus bathed in, and the nymph of the name then tried to...engage him."

Maho made a face, clearly disturbed.

"Then," she continued. "The woman prayed to the gods to be with him forever, and Hermaphroditus-"

"Became a hermaphrodite," Maho interjected. "And he cursed the pool, so that anyone who bathes in it becomes one like him."

"Correct," she replied, giggling. "Whether that's true or not, it's not important. The truth is: one of our German professors here spilled the beans. He confirmed that the German government is currently looking for the storage tanks, and they are cooperating with your former high school."

Maho stared at her, almost gawking.

"What?" she asked, taken aback. "What does Kuromorimine have to do with this?"

"Remember your school's history?" Sofia asked. "How after WWII, the German government, being confused and torn apart, decided to ship large numbers of tanks and experimental hardware into your old school?"

Maho slowly nodded, fearing what she was getting to.

"Yes," Sofia smirked. "That's right; some of those 'hardware' are still inside Japan."

Maho turned away, pondering.

"But do you have proof?" she asked, turning to face her friend.

"I have," she grinned, taking out an old piece of paper. "The professor gave me this, and I was so glad."

"How did you get it?" she asked, startled.

"He was careless," she curtly replied. "To be honest, he threw it into a trash bin, assuming that no one will rummage inside. However, learning about the rumor, I decided to actually check it, and voila!"

Maho then took it, and read it.

"Are you serious..."

* * *

 **Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan**

 **12:00 PM; April 13, 20XX**

"Are you serious..."

Miho pondered, as she watched the scenery, her upper body up in the cupola. Her tank slowly drove out, and the others behind her followed behind.

"Free time," Mako groaned. "Finally, we can sleep after a while."

"Alright girls," Miho called through her radio. "We are all free for the day; I have no plans right now, and so let's enjoy this rare day of free time."

"YAY!" numerous voices roared, as the tanks landed and moved inland. The Panzer IV ausf H. slowly marched through a street, while the Type 89 of the Duck Team sped off like a bullet. The Hetzer lazily entered another street, heading towards a sweet potato shop.

"Will you stop eating potatoes?!" Momo's voice blared from the tank.

"Sweet potatoes," Anzu's voice snickered, correcting her. "And we're free for now, so why not?"

Hearing her voice, Miho nodded and understood. While they were getting ready for school hours ago, the schoolship suddenly announced a ship-wide warning. Although the danger was not lethal, something got broken from inside of one of the engines of the carrier, forcing the schoolship to land at the port of Ooarai. Due to this, the school administration decided to cancel all classes, which was why they were all rolling out with their tanks.

The M3 Lee proceeded towards a beach, with the girls dressed in their swimsuits.

"Beach time!" the girls squealed with delight.

Behind them, a StuG III and a Char B1 bis slowly followed.

"It's D-Day again," Erwin declared, watching the beach, half-exposed with her swimsuit on.

"Or the Operation Neptune," Caesar joined in, with her own suit.

"Or the Invasion of Normandy," Saemonza noted.

"How about the Battle of Normandy?" inquired Oryou.

"That's right!" the others declared.

"Will you stop this nonsense?!" Sodoko yelled, opening a door to glare at the girls. "This is still school day, you know!"

"We're free today," Erwin snickered. " _Former_ Public Morals President."

"I am now the Committee Adviser!" she screamed. "So I still have authority!"

"Then who's the President now?" teased Saemonza.

"I am-no, we're still-wait...who's President again?"

Her closest aides, Gomoyo and Pazomi, merely shrugged from inside of their tank.

"Boy," Caesar snickered, as Sodoko raged. "We have another Momo again."

"Or the Operation Bodyguard," Erwin declared.

"That's right!"

Behind them, the Type-3 Chi-Nu suddenly lurched, then screeched to a halt.

"Aw man," Nekota groaned, coming out of her cupola. "Our tank had it again?"

"Ah, sorry!" Nakajima shouted, coming with her Tiger (P). "We missed a spot, and we've been wondering where it was!"

Miho smiled, as everything around was as lively as before. Vendors sold all kinds of merchandise, while children played in the streets, only to be captured by their parents and guardians, allowing the tanks to traverse safely by.

"Where should we go?" asked Saori.

Miho smiled.

"Let's go to the Boko Museum," she answered.

"Really?" Mako groaned.

"Do you...have any other plans?" asked Miho. "That's the only one I can think of, since we are totally free for the day."

"..." Mako said nothing.

"Please!" Saori groaned. "So yeah, we'll just go to the Boko Museum, unless we have something else to do, right?"

The others nodded.

"For someone good with pep talk," Yukari noted. "You seem to have a hard time leading."

"I-I am not good at commander!" she roared, throwing a small fit. "Remember Maginot last time?"

"Yeah..." the girls agreed, remembering how after Miho had to join for a special meeting, Saori was "forced" to become the temporary commander. Unfortunately, if the leader was bad and panicky, the whole team suffered.

"And we got shot down by even the Type 89," Hana admitted the "forbidden" fact, and Saori threw another small fit in response.

"But at least," Miho tried to diffuse the situation. "We won against impossible odds."

"We won the 63rd National High School Tournament!" Yukari declared with enthusiasm.

"And the annihilation match against the Selection University," Mako said nonchalantly, although she nodded her head in clear approval.

"And now," Saori sighed, calming down. "Three of us-me, Hana, and Yukarin-are the new Student Council."

"Boy," Mako mumbled. "The Student Council is interesting-ah. That means that we can use that private spa too, right?"

"Oh yeah!" Saori cried out, clapping her hands. "We can do that!"

"But we have responsibilities," Hana noted. "I am still figuring out my role as President."

"At least the Student Council taught us," Yukari noted. "Although the workload...ehehehe."

"I will help with collecting your tank models," Mako uttered. "As long as you do your job well."

"Th-thanks!" Yukari blurted out, blushing. "You are really nice!"

"In return for eliminating my-" Mako began, but Saori easily "wrestled" with her.

"Mako!" she growled. "No bribery of authority, for personal gain!"

"Aw..." she quietly groaned.

Miho giggled, as her tank drove through the town, and up into an old road, one that led to them discovering a local Boko Museum.

"I saw it on news," she said, starting to squeal with excitement. "That the Boko Museum is finally renovated, so that it should be better than before!"

"You're still into Boko," Saori noted. "Although you seem to cling less."

"And you are surprisingly happy," Yukari said. "Despite your sister being in Germany."

Miho smiled.

"I guess that's what happens," Miho answered. "Once you find your true purpose in life. You know what to do, and you are not ashamed of what happened in the past. We move on, and find new mountains to rise, and we will go together as a team, as a school, and as a family."

The girls suddenly clapped in response, while Mako snapped her fingers, since she was driving.

"Eh?!" Miho gasped, blushing bright-red. "It-it was nothing that profound or something!"

"There is a reason you are the Commander," Hana remarked.

"Thanks," Miho replied. "Isuzu-I mean, Hana-san."

"I am not your President," Hana said, as she watched the horizon with Saori and Miho. "I am your friend."

"Aw..." Saori groaned. "I can't top Miho's words or yours."

Suddenly, Miho fell silent, standing on top of her feet, watching something in the distance.

"What's wrong?" Saori asked.

"Mako-san," she suddenly barked, her voice serious now. "Do you see something?"

Although she had sharp eyes, Miho knew that Mako had some of the best eyes in the school, so she wanted to confirm it.

"Hmm?" Mako responded. "I see this usual old, asphalt road...and a dirt road?"

All five girls looked. On the usual path towards the Boko Museum, there was a dirt road, which was slightly covered in weeds.

"That is strange," Hana noted. "When we came by here, there was no detour of sort, just a long, single road."

The tank stopped, as the girls stared.

The road sure looked like a real one, the kind used by farm trucks as they plowed through some vegetation.

"It appeared to be a road to a shrine," Hana noted.

"A shrine?" asked the girls.

"But I do not recall any shrine on this road..." Saori fell silent, pondering.

A blue truck rumbled towards them.

"Ex-excuse me!" Saori called out, waving her hands.

"Yes?" a middle-aged man, who looked like a farmer, asked, stopping his truck to stare at the girls.

"Do you know this road?" asked Saori.

"Yeah?" he replied innocently. "What about it?"

"I mean that road," she clarified, pointing at the dirt road, which snaked into a patch of forest.

"Ah," he responded, suddenly growing quiet. He frowned, stroking his small beard.

The girls waited quietly. After a while, he finally spoke.

"That road," he said. "Has been here quite a while. I know of it, only because I pass this road a lot. However, it's not on any map; even the elders here know nothing about this."

"Has anyone visited this before?" asked Miho.

"To be honest," he uttered, scratching his head. "I have very vague memories; the only one I know is that this road leads to a shrine."

"I knew it," Hana mumbled.

"However," he continued. "That shrine has some weird history...hmm...from what little I know, this shrine is forgotten by even the priests around. I asked them, but they have no recollection of this shrine."

"Has anyone even noticed this?" asked Saori, aghast. "Shrines are sacred, no matter how small they are!"

"There is one."

The girls stared, tense but curious.

"A single miko priestess," he explained. "Went through this road. She recorded everything; apparently, it was a shrine, but she was disturbed...by the lack of any yokai, ghost, or any phenomenon."

"Not haunted?" asked Mako, ready to shiver.

"No."

Mako sighed in relief.

"But that's what makes this so strange," he admitted. "Now that you all say it, a few months ago, I saw this place open. Then, suddenly, some storm came by, and somehow moved a patch of forest into this road."

The girls turned to stare. Sure enough, there was some vestige of some trees and bushes, which appeared to have been moved as if by a landslide. Unlike the trees in the forests, the plants that were moved did look like as if they were bulldozed through.

"Now that you all are here," the man continued. "We had another storm, a weak one. Suddenly, the downpour became violent at this location, and the road cleared out."

The girls stared at him, perplexed.

"I am as confused as you are," he admitted. "In fact, after this, that same miko then entered this, and was just as confused."

"Did something happen?" Miho asked with concern.

"Actually no," the farmer remarked. "In fact, she refused to approach it, not because it's cursed, but because she realized that it's not a Japanese shrine."

"Huh?!" the girls gasped.

"She saw the writings on signs nearby," he continued. "She realized that the shrine was not a typical Japanese shrine. Although the buildings and the roofs were designed as Japanese, the pillars were too white to be Japanese, and the gates were not torii."

The girls stared, confused.

"Ah!" he suddenly cried out, rummaging inside of his truck. "If I have it...I should have a picture of it. I was the only one vaguely interested in holding it; I like to keep souvenirs."

He came out, landing on the road with an old picture in hand. He then handed it over, and the girls stared at it, with Hana holding it in her hands.

"That is not a Japanese shrine," Hana declared.

She was right. Although the buildings and roofs, even some of the garden spots and a single cherry blossom tree, were clearly Japanese, the rest was not. The "torii" gate, which functioned as a "gate" to the shrine, had more of a "round popsicle" hole, instead of the more usual torii gate's rectangular opening. Its ornamentations were also exotic, covered in strange writings.

"I recognize that!" Saori screamed. "It's actually an arch from the Greco-Roman architecture!"

"And the pillars!" Yukari blurted out, gawking. "Are actually modeled after those of the Parthenon and other Greek buildings."

"That's why the miko priestess," he remarked. "Refused to enter. Or more likely, there seemed to be some 'force field' that blocked her away."

"And...?" the girls asked, even more confused. Mako shivered.

"Ah," he realized, clearing his throat. "After the miko found it out, she went away and reported to her superiors. They thought that it was a faux shrine, so they left it alone. I forgot the miko's name, but she then basically passed away, and everybody has pretty much forgotten about the shrine since. One thing is for sure: the shrine is completely safe, she specified that, but that she was 'unworthy' to enter or something."

The girls were now more confused than ever before.

"I know," he admitted. "I think you girls should check out the road, before it closes again...mysteriously."

He got into his truck, revving up its engine. It coughed, then roared.

"But I have to go to work," he replied. "I will be back, though!"

He suddenly punched the gas, and the truck started to speed away.

"W-wait!" Miho shouted. "What is your name?"

"I am Henry!" he cried out, before disappearing in the distance.

The girls stared, as the calmness of the forest and the sky dominated the surroundings. Winds blew gently, causing the grasses and the trees to sway gracefully.

"Wait a minute," Saori said, after blinking. "His name was Henry, right?"

The others nodded in response.

"That is not a Japanese name!" she uttered, and the others gasped.

"What is this mystery?" Yukari gasped.

"It is a small world..." Hana remarked.

"I-I-eh-let's go home," Mako stuttered. "P-please?"

They all then stared at the road. It was obviously something like a nature trail, and it was welcoming, not creepy at all.

"Th-this is creepy," Mako groaned again. "Wha-at is this place? It-it's not haunted, but so..."

"Mysterious," the others replied.

"Well," Miho said. "Let's check it out."

"Really?" the others asked.

"This may be the best time to check," said Miho. "Before the road can close."

The others could not argue against that, since they were all curious too. Even Mako, despite shivering, revved up her engine, and then pushed the tank into the road.

"I-I trust you," Mako blurted out. "But-but be careful, p-please."

The tank then turned, and slowly crawled into the dirt road. Weeds crunched, pulverized by the massive treads beneath, as the girls entered the cool, dark forest.

"What is even there..." all five were pondering.

* * *

 **Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan**

 **1:00 PM; April 13, 20XX**

"This is odd," Hana noted, inspecting the shrine with a keen eye.

The girls parked the tank at an apparently abandoned parking lot, which was quite small. They all disembarked, and looked around.

"Strange," Saori said. "Was somebody here?"

Despite the dense vegetation, there was a nice, clear area, allowing for the shrine complex to be weed-free. It was wide but empty, the hard, clean stone covering the grounds. Several roofed structures surrounded a single building. All of them had Japanese-style roofs, but the pillars and columns were clearly Greek in origin. In fact, there was only one real building, the shrine building, with Japanese-style doors and walls touching the Greek-style pillars.

"This is so strange..." all of them remarked in unison.

Behind the shrine building, a large cherry blossom tree loomed over the roof, the flowers open wide and pink. They swayed in the breeze, looking like dancing fairies.

"So beautiful..." Hana remarked.

"Wait a minute!" Saori gasped. "It's not cherry season!"

The others looked at each other, then looked around. Although the trees still had green foliage, some leaves were starting to fall down, their brown, red, and yellow colorations decorating the dark ground below.

"This is nuts!" Yukari blurted out.

Miho, however, approached the building, and the others, to a various degree of obedience and reluctance, followed. She then raised her right fist, but decided to call first.

"Hello?" Miho called out.

Nothing responded.

She then knocked lightly on a wooden pole. She was taken aback, as the sound was a lot louder than expected; it appeared as if the wood was quite strong and solid.

She knocked again. Nobody answered. It was silent for a while.

"Say," Mako said. "I see this."

She pointed at an inscription, its wooden block hanging on a nearby wall. The others looked at it, and it read:

PLEASE COME IN. USE THE SHOWERS. BUT ONE OF THEM IS SPECIAL.

"That's it?" Saori asked.

"I know that we perform ritual washing at shrines," said Hana. "But this one is weird. There is no one here, yet the area is clean. The shrine does not look really Japanese..."

The girls looked around more, in order to inspect more before getting in. Saori went one direction, while Hana went to another. Yukari checked out a Greek-style column, while Mako clung tightly to Saori. Miho, however, went around the building, in order to check out the cherry blossom tree.

"Cherry blossom at this time of the year," she pondered, staring at it. "So strange, but so beautiful..."

The tree said nothing, yet seemed to speak, its pink blossoms dancing in the wind. A few petals fell down, causing something to ripple below. She looked down, and realized that there was...

A pool.

A single spring of crystal-clear water reflected the image of the trees above, especially that of the cherry blossom tree. A few rays of sunlight managed to strike the pool, and its surface sparkled fantastically.

Miho knelt down, gazing at the pool in awe and wonder.

"Wow..." she gasped, reaching out to feel the water. However, she stopped, as she noticed the tree's roots. All of them were snaking into the pool, which she found quite odd.

"Cherry blossom trees normally are grown," she noted. "Away from any still body of water. Why is this one rooted into the pool?"

She looked down. All of the visible roots of the tree flowed right into the pool.

"Hmm," she noted. "I wonder...is this pool the reason why the tree is in bloom?"

She reached down again, intent on touching the water.

"Miporin!" Saori called out.

"Huh?" she responded, getting up. Her hand almost touched the water, but did not.

"Let's wash ourselves!" Saori shouted. "Hana said that if the inscriptions say so, then we should do it as a token of respect!"

"O-OK!" Miho replied, running to the front of the building, as the pool rippled from behind.

Miho caught up to her friends, with Hana in the process of sliding a door open. They all entered, and looked around.

"Everything looks like a Japanese interior," Hana noted, pondering.

"But," Mako said. "Look."

They all looked in front of them, and noticed a...shower room.

"A shower room in the middle of the building?" Saori noted. "This is NOT a typical Japanese shrine!"

"Who made this place?" Yukari wondered.

"The man who told us," Mako said. "Was Henry; we better go back to the town to ask about this Henry-man He may know more."

The others nodded in agreement.

"For now," Hana said, getting into another room. "Let us undress."

All of them followed, and all five girls approached the shower rooms, totally naked.

"There are soaps, shampoos, and all kinds of hair care products," Saori noted. "While these are all great, aren't they out of place for a shrine?"

"We will just do as the instructions say," said Hana. "Then, we can leave this in peace. And let us pray and bow, too."

They did so, as customary for a shrine. Then, they all checked out the showers. All of them went for the spots with the clean, silver-looking shower head. Miho, however, innocently went for one with a rusty-looking head.

"Miporin!" Saori called out, as she turned on her shower. "You can use mine, after I finish!"

"No," she replied, smiling. "There are five of these showers, so it makes sense to use them all. Maybe we will be blessed for using all of them."

She then turned on her shower.

It gurgled, as if coughing.

Then, it came out.

"Eww," she responded, as a little sludge-like mass of dirt came out, but soon a stream of clear, refreshing water came out, covering her.

"Wow..." she sighed in relief. "Oh...this water feels very relaxing, calming, even...soothing."

The others stared at her. They had never heard Miho groan so...enthusiastically.

"She sounds like Hana," Mako blurted out.

"I have never seen Miho enjoy herself," Hana noted.

"That's so weird!" Saori declared.

"But she's Nishizumi-dono!" Yukari uttered, washing her mass of hair. "Maybe it's the best water ever!"

"It is," Miho replied, enjoying the water greatly. "I have never felt water this so...amazing...ah...ah..."

Miho continued to shower, the water cascading down throughout her whole body. The tiny rivers of cooling liquid sparkled on her whole skin, while falling down into the black marble floor below.

Soon, the girls turned off their showers, and dried themselves with clean, white towels, which they then tossed into a nearby bin.

"That's it?" Saori asked, as they dressed up and went out. "Nothing else?"

"There is nothing else here," Hana remarked. "Except for the cherry blossom tree, which I feel is quite sacred, there is nothing to even..."

"Do anything else," Mako remarked nonchalantly, yawning.

Yukari also yawned in agreement.

"Let's go home," Mako plainly said, and the others agreed, following her towards the tank.

Miho followed them, but turned around, sensing...something.

There was no one there. Not even a thing.

"Miporin!"

"Coming!" she replied, turning around and running. She then jumped up, surprisingly high, landing on top of the cupola in one leap.

"Huh?" she responded, startled. "How did I..."

"Ready to go?" Mako's voice echoed, snapping Miho out of her thoughts. She climbed down, and the tank roared, moving back towards the asphalt road.

"Should we go to the Boko Museum?" asked Yukari.

"Oh!" Miho replied. "Maybe not; let's just go back to the town, and enjoy there. I am...not thinking about Boko right now."

The others nodded in understanding. The mystery of the shrine took almost all of their interest in Boko out, so that the girls decided to just go back. The tank slowly disappeared from the shrine's location...

The shrine stood still, the wind blowing through. The lone, cherry tree swayed, its dark green leaves and bright, pink blooms dancing with the breeze. The pool rippled, then...bubbled. It then stopped, becoming calm, as a single sprout grew from the edge of the pool.

* * *

 **Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan**

 **9:00 PM; April 13, 20XX**

"Nothing else happened," Miho noted, entering her apartment. "We had fun and everything great, but the shrine..."

She dressed into her pajamas, then proceeded to check what she needed to do, such as homework and some paperwork. Although she was not a part of the Student Council, she volunteered to help alleviate some of their work. She sat down, and started to work on her documents.

"Plus," she said to herself, as she wrote. "We tried to find Henry, but decided to just enjoy the day."

Suddenly, she scratched her groin.

"Ouch?" she wondered. "What...huh?"

She scratched her own chest, then got up to check herself.

"Growth spurt?" she pondered. "Must be so, since I am going through puberty."

She noticed that her chest was a little larger than usual.

"Maybe so," she said to herself, shrugging. She then got back to her homework, scratching once in a while.

"There."

After finishing her work and cleaning up, she then lied down to sleep, but fidgeted.

"What...?" she moaned. "Why am I feeling...itchy?"

She kept scratching her chest a little, then her groin.

"Wait a minute," she uttered, getting up. She stretched out her legs.

"My legs feel a little longer too," she observed. "Oh well, it's just puberty."

She lied back down, trying to sleep.

However, something felt weird right there...

* * *

 **Tune in to next chapter. Feel free to review, like, follow etc.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Discovery

**Alright, here is the epic truth coming out...**

* * *

 **Girls und Zwitter**

 **Chapter 2: The Discovery**

 **Ooarai School Carrier**

 **Somewhere off the coast of Japan**

 **5:30 AM; April 14, 20XX**

"Mm..."

Miho moved in her sleep, the sunlight shining down into her room through the curtains.

 _Beep-beep...beep-beep...beep-beep-beep-beep-_

"Wah!" she gasped, tumbling out of her bed, then making her bed, as usual.

She blinked, as she stared down at her bed. The blanket was properly folded, the clock still ringing behind her.

"Oh," she noted, turning it off.

Suddenly, she felt something...a little heavy.

"Eh?" she noted, turning around, staring at the bed.

Nothing was on it, except for her blankets and her pillow.

"Oh yeah..." she mumbled, remembering her dream...

* * *

 _"Where am I?"_

 _She looked around, puzzled._

 _She was in the middle of what looked like a room, but without walls. The pink floor spanned all around her, somewhat resembling her room floor, while the "ceiling" above was white._

 _"Pink floor?" she wondered, kneeling down to feel it. "It looks almost like my room's-"  
_

 _Suddenly, the floor shifted, as if alive._

 _"Wah!" she gasped, getting up._

 _The floor stopped moving. Gradually, it changed color, from light pink to a deep, bright color of..._

 _"Is that...purple?" she wondered. "Or violet?"_

 _Suddenly, as the floor changed color, she felt her body twitch._

 _"Eh?!" she gasped, touching her body. "Wha-what's go-going on?"_

 _She stood still, and stared in shock._

 _She wore her usual school uniform, but her body started to grow. Her legs grew longer, and her feet started to feel a little tight. Her thighs swelled out, causing her skirt to open up a little. Her hips bulged wider, causing her to pull her skirt down, embarrassed as she started to notice her panties._

 _"Eek!" she squealed, blushing with shock. "Wha-what's going on?! I feel taller and more-more..."_

 _She looked down, touching her butts. They were now a little larger, but perfectly rounded. Her breasts, however, grew the most, tearing out of her bras._

 _"Yikes!" she squeaked, trying to push her breasts into her chest, and then...she saw it._

 _Something was sticking out from beneath her skirt, and her panties. Suddenly, she felt a strange sensation above her vulva, and it happened._

 _Something long and thick sprouted out, like a bamboo shoot that dug its way out of the ground. In this case, it was trying to poke out of her white panties._

 _"Wha-wha-wait-wait-wait!" she gasped, gawking. "Wha-wha-what?!"_

 _Then, it tore out of her panties, and she saw it._

 _A fleshy stalk stuck out in front of her, twitching and throbbing. It continued to grow and grow, so that it was clearly the size of her forearm, its bulbous, pink head as big as her own hand._

 _She looked at it, horrified._

 _Beep-beep...beep-beep..._

* * *

Miho shivered.

"What a dream," she said to herself. "What was that...That was the strangest dream I've ever had!"

Suddenly, she felt it again.

Something flaccid.

Something a little heavy.

Something...hanging.

Trembling a little, she slowly looked down.

She gawked, then clapped her mouth to block her scream.

"I-I..." she stammered, eyes wide in shock.

Despite having her pajamas on, it was visible. It bulged out of her pajama pants, straining the fabric.

She looked around, even though nobody was there.

She then took off her pants, and gawked.

Something like baseballs, two of them, hanged between her legs. On top was a flaccid stalk, lying down on top of her...ball-like protrusions. They were as pale as her skin, except for the tip, which was pink. Although they were nothing like in her dream, she knew what she saw.

"I-I have a penis," she gasped.

She then noticed more, and went towards a body mirror. She gasped again.

It was still her, but different. Her pajama top was a little tight, revealing her larger breasts, which were at least twice as large as usual. She turned her body around, and noticed that her legs also were larger, longer with more flesh, accentuated by her slightly widened hips. Her face was the same, which she was glad.

"Ah!" she gasped, checking her face very closely. She sighed in relief.

"No beard or mustache," she remarked. "Good!"

She then looked down. To her surprise, there was no pubic hair of any kind, not even a single strand. However, she did notice that her clothes were indeed tight.

She looked up, and estimated her height.

"I must have grown a few centimeters," she remarked. "That's...quite fast. Is it because of...you?"

She asked that last question rhetorically, staring down at her penis.

She poked it with her right index finger.

Nothing happened.

She then held it up, very hesitantly, with her right hand.

"Smooth," she mumbled. "Pale and...is this what a boy's privates look like?"

She then looked around.

"Ah," she remembered. "I need to go to a library..."

She stared at the mirror, eyes open wide, very wide.

"Ah!" she suddenly remembered. "I have spare clothing, a little bigger than my usual one!"

She then rummaged through her closet, while doing her usual morning routine: breakfast, packing her bag, and cleaning up. She finally donned her bigger set of school uniform.

"Hmm," she mumbled, surveying herself in the same mirror.

The white uniform with a green trim still looked the same as her original, only bigger. Her black ribbon sat on top of her enlarged chest. However, she looked at her green skirt the most.

"Well hidden," she noted, patting her skirt. "Hopefully, it won't..."

She shook her head violently.

"I need to be careful," she said to herself, breathing. "Alright, I better go."

She got out, and locked her door. She then looked down again, checking herself.

Everything about her was alright, except with a taller, more mature body. Fortunately, her strange endowment easily hid underneath her skirt.

"Good," she sighed, as she slowly but gradually increased her pace, walking towards her school. "I hope this will work out."

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

Miho fidgeted in her desk, ensuring that her groin and legs were safely hidden. Although nobody noticed her, she kept looking around, putting her bag over her front to hide her...private parts. Once in class, she tried to avoid squirming, but the sudden "baggage" was a little...uncomfortable.

 _How is it possible for boys to deal with this?_ she thought. _This is...very odd. Wait, now that I think about it, boys do not seem to have it this...big._

She then looked down, and started to notice that they were-

"Miporin!"

She flinched, but did her best to put her best face, although her concerned look was obvious. She turned around to look up.

"Hi there," she replied, as she encountered Saori and Hana. Of her teammates, three of them were in the same first class of the day: herself, Saori, and Hana.

"You OK?" Saori asked.

Miho giggled.

"Hopefully so," she replied. "I am wondering about the shrine."

That came out suddenly and unexpectedly, but Miho realized that what she said was _true_.

"Yeah..." her friends replied, their voices lowering in thought.

"That was a weird shrine," Hana remarked, in a thinking pose. "That was very...foreign, even _alien_."

Miho flinched.

"And," Saori said, tilting her head.

Miho started; she knew what was going to happen.

"Miporin," she began. "Are you a little-"

"Class time!" one of the girls screamed.

"Oh," the others replied, and obeyed, getting into their seats.

Miho sighed in relief, as the teacher came in, welcomed the class, and started the lecture.

"So far," she whispered to herself, opening her textbook and her notebook, writing down notes. "So good."

Minutes went by, and nothing happened. At first, Miho remained vigilant, keeping her penis tucked underneath the desk. Soon, however, she loosened up, and casually wrote on her desk, unaware that she was sitting normally, so that her skirt was visible.

Suddenly, something started to project out, but she felt it before she saw it.

"Oh no," she whispered to herself, sweating a little.

She felt her skirt rise a little in front of her, so she quickly pulled up her seat, hiding her rising erection. It started to poke out, straining the fabric of her panties. Fortunately, the erection was not as big as in her dream.

"OK," she whispered, squirming in her chair, sitting down more properly. "There."

The penis continued to erect, becoming larger. Trying to ignore it, she stared down at her notes, trying to focus on the lecture, as the teacher read excerpts from a book.

"Nishizumi-san," said the teacher.

"Hai?"

"Please rise up to read an excerpt," she replied.

"Hai!" she replied without hesitation, but she had a flash of thoughts:

 _Wait a minute! My penis is still sticking out! What to do?!_

However, since this was Japan, she obeyed faithfully, as the erection started to show.

 _Wait, I have a notebook!_

Her eyes quickly noticed one of her spare notebooks. With her sharp reflexes, she pushed the book up towards her front, shielding her endowment just in time, so that it looked like she was holding a book to her front with her left hand. With her right hand, she held up a textbook, and read an excerpt.

"Thank you," the teacher said.

"Whew," Miho quietly sighed in relief, sitting down. "That was close."

However, little did she know that two girls in class already noticed her subtle but odd act of behavior...

"Wonder why she covered her skirt like that," Saori mumbled to herself.

"Is Miho alright?" Hana noted in her own low voice.

* * *

 **Ooarai School Carrier**

 **Somewhere off the coast of Japan**

 **5:30 PM; April 14, 20XX**

"You are all now dismissed," Miho said alongside Hana.

"Thank you so much!" the whole Senshadou club declared, bowing down.

Miho sighed in relief. Everything went well since the previous "incident." Her penis did not erect at all, and multiple times, she even forgot that it was there. She knew she had her penis, however, because when she sat down a little too hard, her testicles bounced.

 _Oh_...she thought. _Now that I remember from some book I forgot, I don't think boys have such...big things._

Yet other than that, everything else went well. Practice went smoothly, as Miho's own tank easily knocked out all of the other tanks, in a battle royale...

...well, not exactly.

* * *

 **About an hour ago...**

First, her tank shot down the StuG III, which tried to ambush her, only to miss. Then, the Hetzer AND the Type 89 used their speed to avoid the shot, but Miho calculated their patterns of movement.

"Ute!" Miho barked an order.

BOOM!

The Hetzer flipped over, and a white flag popped out. The Type 89 attempted to move closer, but Miho predicted the movement. She then had her tank move away, then stop, just as the Type 89 tried to make a kill shot, only to miss, because the Panzer stopped in time, and the shell flew in front of the Panzer.

The Panzer's cannon then aimed, and fired.

BOOM!

"Take this!" Azusa's voice echoed, as two shells fired. One missed, hitting the dirt, but the other hit an armor skirt, crushing it.

Miho's tank then turned, and fired.

BOOM!

"Another day," Mako's voice echoed, as each tank went down easily.

Miho smiled, sitting down. She flinched, as her testicles bounced again.

She gulped.

"How big are they?" Miho suddenly blurted out, and gasped.

"Hmm?" the others asked.

"So-sorry!" Miho replied, waving her hands in embarrassment. "I-I said it wrong!"

Unknown to her, Saori's eyes noticed something...sticking out a little from Miho's skirt. Saori blinked.

"Eh?" she responded.

"Anteater at 5 o'clock!" Miho responded, as the tank shook, a shell striking a tree nearby. Saori re-focused, and soon forgot about what she glimpsed.

The Panzer then fled, in order to find a better spot to fire, as it climbed up a rather steep hill. The Chi-Nu tank chased after it.

"Take this!" Momoga the driver screamed, pulling at her controls, as her friends tried to load a shell.

 _Snap!_

"Oh no!" she shouted, as the tank started to lurch, then flipped over.

"That was..." Saori blinked, speechless as the tank rolled over and over, and then stopped on its side. A white flag popped out.

"Anteater Team," Miho said, checking over her radio. "Do not just focus on working your muscles; please restrain them, too."

"Sorry," Momoga's voice answered. "I snapped the bars again."

"And there is the Mallard Team," Mako remarked. "Like a sitting duck."

It was there, staying still in the distance, trying to focus on attacking the Leopon Team's Porsche Tiger, which sped like a racecar around it.

"Ute," Miho calmly said, and the tank's shell struck the Char B1 bis, and moved away as the white flag popped out.

"Last tank!" Saori screamed for joy, as the tank marched towards the Porsche Tiger, which then sped in the direction of the Panzer. The two then faced each other, and it was a sort of "dance." Both were trying to avoid each other's cannon, while moving around in circles. As the tank kept lurching around, Miho tried to focus.

"Stay moving!" she said, unaware that her skirt was showing.

Miho also blushed a little, as the testicles rubbed into her thighs.

 _No-no_ , she shook her head. _I have to focus!_

The testicles hit against her thighs again...and again, as the two tanks kept spinning around.

"This is annoying," Mako blurted out.

"Keep moving!" Miho called out.

They rubbed again, and Miho blushed.

"Nishizumi-dono!" Yukari called out, pulling her legs.

Suddenly, she felt her penis...

"Check the cannon!" Miho barked an order, and Yukari obeyed without hesitation.

Miho sighed, as the tanks continued to move around. Now, it was the Panzer staying mostly still, with the Tiger spinning in faster and faster circles.

"Wait..." Miho called out.

Then, it was it.

The testicles rubbed.

"Ute!" she screamed on impulse.

BOOM!

The shell flew, and struck the back of the Porsche. Spinning for so long, the engine was starting to overheat; the shell did not explode, but the impact caused the engine to give way, and exploded into a burst of fire.

Sighing in relief, Miho noticed her erect penis, and hurried to cover them, using a map as a makeshift blanket.

"That was close."

* * *

"That was close," Miho whispered to herself, as she watched the club members disperse. "Glad that the erection soon disappeared."

She stretched, as her midriff started to show. Sensing it, she quickly tucked her shirt in.

"Good," Miho said, sighing in relief.

"Miporin..."

Miho tensed up, turning to stare at her friends, who all were watching her from behind.

"Did you..."

 _Oh no!_ she thought. _Di-did they...?_

"Did you...eat anything yet?"

Miho blinked.

 _Grr..._

"Oh..." Miho blushed, rubbing her stomach.

"See?" Saori said, smiling and shrugging. "You have worked hard today; how about going out to dinner?"

"Do we have enough money?" asked Yukari.

"Actually," Hana said, taking out what looked like a heavy envelope. "My mother sent me some money."

"Eh?!" the others asked, aghast.

"She told me: 'Use this all up today, because if you don't, they are all going in the trash.' Something like that," she answered.

Saori made a facepalm.

"You sort of remind me of your mother," Yukari blurted out. "Except nicer and more understanding."

Hana smiled.

"Where should we go?" Mako asked.

"To an expensive restaurant," said Hana. "These are some coupons and money solely for that one."

"Which one?" asked Saori.

"The Oceanic Coming," said Hana. "Seafood buffet with great pricing."

Suddenly, Miho felt TWO things: her stomach and...

"L-let's go!" Miho declared, before walking a little fast.

"I wonder what she's up to," Yukari blurted out, tilting her.

"Let's just follow," said Mako nonchalantly. "If she is hiding, we'll find out."

* * *

"Ah..."

Miho smiled, as she walked towards her home, rubbing her stomach in relief.

"That was a nice meal!" she declared, sighing again. "Good thing Hana-san had her coupon..."

She giggled, as she recalled wolfing down hundreds of oysters with a passion. Hana, impressed, then decided to eat oysters, leading to a strange "food fight," between two leaders of Ooarai: one President, and the other Commander.

 _Ring-ring...ring-ring..._

"Saori-san?" Miho read the words, clicking it to call. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi!" Saori called. "How are you doing today?"

"I am fine," she admitted. "Better than expected."

"That was some...eating," she admitted.

Miho giggled.

"Now that I think about it," Saori's voice echoed from the phone. "You also ate a large number of tomatoes, plus many, MANY fillets of fish. Hana also ate her own portion..."

"So," Miho said. "What did you call for?"

"Just wondering," she replied. "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

Miho became silent, her face down.

 _Should I tell them?_ she thought. _Should I..._

She remained silent, as she walked up the stairs towards her apartment.

"Miporin?"

Miho sighed.

"I wish we were free tomorrow," Miho replied. "That way, we can visit the shrine again."

"Me too," Saori admitted. "That mystery is...heavy on me."

Miho suddenly flinched, then looked down at her skirt.

"We'll talk again tomorrow," Saori sighed, sounding clearly exhausted. "Good night."

"Good night!" Miho answered, as the phone turned off. She sighed.

"So," she wondered. "I guess it's the shrine, I..."

Miho thought, as she stared at her door, then down at her skirt.

She breathed in...and out.

"That shrine did something to me," she said out loud, before opening her door and coming in.

As soon as she put down her bag and checked her homework, she stripped herself naked, and stared at herself in the body mirror.

"Taller," she noted, turning her body around. "I look as tall as Hana."

She turned around again.

"My legs are longer," she noted.

"And my thighs are wider and bigger."

"My breasts..."

She touched them, bouncing them.

"Odd," she noted. "When I feel them with my hands, they feel quite heavy. But without feeling them, they feel quite light."

However, she looked down at the three "alien" things between her thighs.

A single, flaccid penis rested on two large testicles.

"So that's what the shrine does?" she pondered, looking up at the mirror again. Her body looked...beautiful.

"Hmm..."

She remembered a picture from a beauty pageant magazine, which Saori showed her days ago. She tried out a particular pose, which involved sticking out her butts in a seductive manner.

Suddenly, her penis stuck out, erect. She blushed, and covered her penis with her hands on impulse.

"Eek!" she reacted. "OK...that was embarrassing!"

After a while, she calmed down, and straightened her back. Her penis remained erect.

"I wonder..."

She then rummaged her desk, and found a measuring tape.

"OK..." she said, slowing taking it out. The long strip made a squeaky sound, as she carefully measured it against her penis.

"2-25 centimeters," she noted. "I...I-I think they are l-longer than expected."

She stayed silent, staring down at her tape...and her penis. Sighing, she dressed into her pajamas, and the penis started to deflate, becoming flaccid.

"Oh yeah," she remembered, getting online to check.

"Hmm," she noted, as she typed on a search engine. "M-male reproductive organ."

 _Click._

"Oh please," she shuddered, but calmed down to read some...strange sites.

* * *

After 30 minutes, she panted.

"OK," she decided, getting up and pulling down her pajama pants.

"This is the penis,"

She took out her ruler again, and checked.

"It was 25 cm when I checked," she noted. "When flaccid, it's...12 cm long, which is almost as long as an average man's penis when erect..."

Miho gulped.

"And these are the testicles."

She measured them with her tape, wrapping around them.

"Eek..." she shuddered, a the cold surface of the tape scraped on the skin of her scrotum. "OK...An average man's testicle size is...5 cm long, 2 cm in breadth, and 3 cm in height..."

She then checked hers for all three measurements.

"Mine..."

Miho dropped her tape, which clattered on the floor.

"10 cm long, 8 cm wide, and 9 cm in height," she mumbled. "That's...way larger than-eek!"

She squicked, wincing in disgust, as she covered her testicles with her hands.

"Oh...oh!" she moaned. "What to do..."

She then breathed in...and out. Straightening up, she then stared at her body again.

Still herself, except taller and more buxom...

...with a large penis, and very large testicles.

"M-my body," she mumbled, staring. "Can put women...and men to shame."

She winced again in disgust.

"OK!" she sighed, calming herself. "What should I do? What should I do?"

She stood still, although she was trembling, her breasts, penis, and testicles bouncing a little.

"I think I will them tomorrow," she said to herself, making a resolve. "Or even better, maybe even visit the...shrine."

She then redressed into her pajamas, but not before putting on THREE sets of underwear, remembering that boys get "something" while in bed. Then, she checked her refrigerator, looking for anything to offer for the shrine.

She found nothing, but remembered something. She pulled out a drawer with a label "FRUIT."

She took it out: a single banana.

"This...will do," she curtly said, carefully putting it next to a large container, so that she could bring it tomorrow. Then, she finished her homework, then packed her books into her bag. After that, she unfolded her bench, which doubled as a bed, and made it with blankets and a pillow.

Her penis rose again. She sighed, but petted it.

"Rest well," she said to it. "It's nighttime."

As if obeying, it deflated, becoming flaccid again. Smiling, she then turned off the lights, and lied down.

"Well," Miho said to herself, staring up at the ceiling above. "Good night to myself. It cannot get any worse than this."

* * *

 **Or can it? Tune in later. Reviews, likes, and follows are greatly appreciated.**

 **So, a little story about this...**

 **I toyed with the idea of "GuP with a hermaphrodite twist" for a while. However, I was VERY reluctant to do so, partly because it was something out of my comfort zone. I will share more of my backstory of the story, as it progresses.**

 **So, please PM if you have any crazy ideas about Miho being a hermaphrodite, or anything else, I appreciate every opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3: Try it Out

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

 **Let's see who is going to be the "next" victim...**

* * *

 **Girls und Zwitter**

 **Chapter 3: Try it Out**

 **Ooarai School Carrier**

 **Somewhere off the coast of Japan**

 **5:30 AM; April 15, 20XX**

"Mm..."

 _Ring-ring...ring-ring-_

"Ah!"

Once again, Miho got up and made her bed as usual. Blushing, she then stared at the wall right next to her bed.

"Oh yeah..."

She blinked, then her eyes opened very wide. Shaking a little, she looked down.

Her penis was now erect, and it looked like...

"Did it grow?" she asked herself, rushing to take out her measuring tape. She sighed in relief, as it was the measurement as yesterday.

"Good," she mumbled, before taking off her pajamas to check herself again.

The penis and the testicles were still there, flaccid but big as usual.

"Nothing smelly," she noted, sniffing her panties and seeing that they were dry. "But why is my penis..."

Putting her clothing back on, she logged into her laptop, and searched.

"Ah," she noted, clicking on a link about penis and its behavior. "So, what I am going through is called 'nocturnal penile tumescence.' Famously known as 'morning wood,' this is when the penis erects spontaneously for three to five times during the night. It is said to help with penile health..."

She got up again, and looked down.

"Still the same," she mumbled. "I wonder...what will happen next?"

 _Ding-ding-ding! Ding-ding-ding!_

Her phone rang, snapping her out of her thoughts. She checked it, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Onee-chan!" she gasped, and turned it on, sweating.

"Miho," said her sister's voice, which was calm but noble. "How are you doing?"

"Fine!" she replied with joy. "Except..."

She wondered whether to tell her or not. A part of her did not want to alarm her, but a part of her trusted Maho. It was Maho, who covered up for Miho when she had to come home, in order to sign her transfer documents (when their schoolship was towed away). In defiance, Maho kept Miho's presence hidden from her mother, allowing them to have some heartful moments together.

Fortunately, she did not need to worry.

"What's wrong?" Maho asked, her voice calm but full of concern.

Miho breathed in...and out.

"OK!" she blurted out, almost screaming. "I-I...I have it between m-my legs!"

Silence.

"Wow-wow," Maho replied. "Please, slow down. This does not sound like you, Miho."

Miho breathed in...and out, again.

"I have a penis," she said it loud and clear.

...

...

...

Maho heard the last words echo inside of her mind, her dorm room silent, and the outside dark with stars flashing in the sky.

"I..."

Maho mumbled each word, almost speechless.

"...have..."

Maho's mouth started to drop.

"...a..."

Maho sweated.

"...penis," the last word echoed.

Suddenly, Maho remembered the conversation she had with Sofia the day before.

"Wait," she began to speak. "Wait...wait-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

...

...

...

After what felt like a long moment of awkward silence, Maho cleared her throat.

"Miho," Maho said, trying to stay calm. "Please calm down. What happened? Please tell me everything from the beginning."

Deciding that she had nothing to lose, she told her everything, from merely traveling to the Boko Museum, to the mysterious shrine, and back home.

"Long story short," Miho said, finishing up her story. "We found that same shrine, took a shower, and here I am."

...

...

...

"Miho," Maho spoke. "Do you...have proof? Sorry to say, but this sounds beyond anything that we've ever imagined."

"I-I can send you a picture," Miho replied. "Of my body."

...

...

...

"Y-yes," Maho reluctantly replied.

 _Click._

Maho then waited, fidgeting a little in her seat.

"What just happened?" Maho asked herself. "One moment I had that weird talk with Sofia, the next moment...this?"

" _That's why they are after the storage tanks_ ," Sofia's voice echoed inside Maho's head. " _Rumor has it, that these tanks have that special water. It's supposed to heal you, and make you a different person or something_."

" _But why this water?_ " Maho's question echoed inside.

" _Haven't you heard?_ " Sofia's answer echoed. " _The German government is cracking down on some fringe terrorist groups, and one of their raids found the classified information. Long story short, it leaked out, and now many people are on a treasure hunt, seeking this 'elixir of life' or something. Plus, it is supposed to be a type of wishing well, too!_ "

" _And does it turn people into ZWITTER?_ " Maho's question echoed.

" _It should!_ " Sofia's response echoed. " _If so, that is SO cool!_ "

" _...this is nuts_ ," Maho's response echoed.

"This is nuts," she said to herself, loud and clear, her voice echoing inside of her dorm room, the outside night black yet starry.

 _Ding-ding!_

Maho checked her phone, and opened up...the sent picture.

Maho's jaws dropped.

Miho took a selfie with her left hand, her right hand over her heart, with an embarrassed expression on her face. Miho was still herself, except that her body visibly was taller and more buxom. Her breasts appeared to have grown greatly, but Maho's eyes went down to...

"Oh my goodness," she gasped.

A long, flaccid penis was dangling between Miho's shapely thighs. Behind it, Maho could see two large testicles. Like Miho, she had been in a class that explored the human reproductive organs, but Miho's were larger than anything that she had ever seen.

 _Ding-ding!_

A pop-up of a call came in.

 _Click._

"...Miho," Maho uttered. "I...I have no idea how to deal with this."

"Y-yeah," Miho answered. "Me-me neither."

...

...

...

The two girls were silent for a while, then Maho...sighed.

"Miho," she spoke. "Please keep in touch. Tell this to your friends, if you can. Find this shrine, and find out the truth of the matter."

"I will!" Miho replied. "Th-thank you for trusting me."

"I trust you," Maho said. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks!" Miho replied. "Onee-chan!"

"Ah," Maho uttered, looking at her time. "Miho, I have to go to sleep."

"Good night!" Miho answered, more cheerfully than expected.

"Good night," Maho uttered.

 _Click._

She slumped against her seat, jaws wide.

"Oh boy," she mumbled. "How will I sleep now?"

" _At least one of the storage tanks_ ," Sofia's voice echoed inside of her. " _Should be somewhere in Kuromorimine, Japan_."

"No," she answered audibly to herself. "It IS somewhere else...and now, my sister is a _zwitter_."

* * *

Miho sighed, as she dressed herself. Fortunately, this time, the change was less dramatic, so that the clothing still fit her.

"I better hurry," she said to herself, going out.

 _Ding-ding-ding..._

 _Click._

"Moshi-moshi?" Miho asked.

"Moshi-moshi Miho!" Saori's voice answered. "Are you there?"

Miho blinked.

"Eh, yes?"

"It's Sunday!" her voice squealed with joy. "We're going onshore!"

Miho looked up. The same Ooarai town was in view. She sighed.

"Saori-san," Miho said, serious.

"Eh?"

"Where are you?"

"We're getting ready to get onshore," she replied. "Just like we did about two days ago!"

"I have something to tell you all."

"Eh?"

* * *

 **Ooarai School Carrier**

 **Somewhere off the coast of Japan**

 **7:30 AM; April 15, 20XX**

"Why are we here?" asked Saori.

They met Miho, who had an unusually serious face. Without much talk, Miho directed her team's tank, this time to a public bathhouse. After about 20 minutes, the girls parked, and entered the house.

"This is a rather remote public house," Hana remarked.

"Nishizumi-dono must want a personal time with us!" Yukari remarked with joy.

"Sex time?" Mako asked sarcastically.

Everybody, especially Miho, blushed.

"Mako!" Saori screamed. "Be civil, and mind your manners!"

"Actually," Miho said. "I have something to show you; we don't need to take a bath."

"Why?" asked Saori.

"I..." Miho began, but hesitated.

The girls stared at their commander. Now that they saw her more closely, each one noticed her...

Saori noticed that Miho's chest had grown greatly, larger than even her own. Saori normally had the largest chest of the five, so she noticed that quickly.

"Huh?"

Hana, however, noticed Miho's height. She stared UP at her.

"She is a few centimeters taller now," Hana noted.

Yukari noticed her skirt, which looked...

"Are you alright?" she asked, squinting her eyes at the skirt, wondering whether she saw _something_.

Mako, however, said something that nobody expected.

"What happened?" she asked. "You changed your clothing; it's a bigger set."

The four girls all stared at her. Miho fidgeted, breathed, and then sighed.

"Re-remember the shrine?" Miho managed to utter.

"...yes?" they all answered.

"I think it did this to me," Miho replied, before taking off her panties.

* * *

 **Ooarai School Carrier**

 **Somewhere off the coast of Japan**

 **8:00 AM; April 15, 20XX**

Miho stared at her four friends, letting them recuperate. Although only about 10 minutes, it felt like an eternity, as each girl gaped to a various degree.

"So-sorry?" she asked them.

Then, it was chaos.

Saori cupped her mouth, in order to muffle her scream. She suddenly shook very violently, then sat down with a thud, the wooden bench groaning.

Hana stood still, very still. Outwardly, she looked fine and calm; however, Miho could tell that she was...too stunned to say anything.

Yukari walked back, her legs shaking. She then fell down, a bench tripping her from behind.

"A-are you alright?" Miho asked.

Yukari got up, apparently fine. However, she just stared, eyes open very wide, stunned more at Miho than at being tripped over.

Mako, like Hana, stood still. Gaping and then shaking, she knelt down, and shook very violently, as if she had seen a ghost.

"A-a-a..." she tried to say it, but she was petrified, her face full of shock...and fear.

Miho noticed that all four of her friends' faces were redder than tomatoes.

Then, they all screamed.

"Whathappenedtoyou!?" all four girls shouted to various degrees of volume, with Saori being loudest and Hana being the quietest (or maybe Mako).

"What the-what the-what the?!" Saori shrieked, cupping both of her ears.

"Nishizumi-dono?! Are you a boy?!" Yukari screamed, waving her hands around madly.

"Mi...ho..." Hana trailed off, staring into space.

"Wha...waugh..." Mako also trailed off, kneeling down again with a thud.

The five girls were silent, letting the revelation sink in. After what felt like an hour, Hana breathed in...and out.

"What is going on here?" Hana asked.

Miho sighed, and decided to tell them all. From the very beginning of their journey to the Boko Museum, to meeting Henry, the shrine, and then back home.

"I believe it's because of the shrine," she finally replied.

The girls all were silent again.

After a few seconds of silence, Mako moaned.

"No wonder," Mako groaned. "There was something fishy about that shrine..."

"You're kidding?!" Saori wailed. "This is because of the shrine?!"

"Nishizumi-dono!" Yukari uttered, raising her hand shakingly.

"Yes?"

"M-may I...touch it?"

...

...

...

"Eh-eh...why not?" Miho answered.

Blushing, Yukari rummaged into her bag, and found a pair of latex gloves.

"You had those with you?!" Saori asked, aghast. "You're over-prepared!"

Breathing deeply, Yukari wore them, and then approached Miho.

"Safety reasons," she managed to say it out.

Miho stood still, tense and red in the face. Yukari then knelt down, wearing the gloves. She saw them up close.

Two large testicles hanged in their own scrotum, while the flaccid penis rested on them like a cat lying down on its cushions. Yukari then slowly...very slowly...poked it.

Nothing happened.

Yukari poked again.

Nothing happened.

She then slowly grabbed the penis...with her right index finger and thumb.

"It's warm," Yukari mumbled. "It's real."

Stripping off her gloves, she slowly limped towards a trash bin, and slowly dropped it. After a while, she then gave a small shriek, scratching her hairdo very furiously.

"Oh no!" she shouted. "Oh boy-wait, should I say it? No, oh girl-no, thatsoundsweird and all-

"Calm down!" Saori yelled. "This is a public place!"

"Shh..." the others shushed her, listening to the outside.

Nobody was outside.

"How-how about this?" Miho asked. "L-let's get on our tank...and drive to the shrine?"

The others looked at each other, then at Miho, as she dressed herself.

They then looked at each other again.

* * *

 **The Strange Shrine**

 **Outside of the town boundary of Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan**

 **9:00 AM; April 15, 20XX**

They all stared at it.

The road was still there, and the shrine was still there.

The shrine still had its odd mixture of both ancient Greek and Japanese styles of architecture. Even the very main building was still there, as the girls parked their tank, got out, and walked towards the shrine.

"OK..." Saori said, slowly approaching the shrine building. "So...this place turns people...into _futanari_?"

"Two-form?" asked Hana, puzzled. "What do you mean by 'two-form'?"

"Futanari is a type of pornography," Mako said bluntly, causing Hana to tense up. "Specifically, it refers to hermaphroditic girls, girls who have a buxom appearance with extras."

"Eww..." Saori and Yukari both uttered, squirming, as they all looked at Miho. She, in return, blushed red.

"Hey," Mako said, pointing. "There is something new."

They all looked. This time, they noticed a new wooden block with a piece of paper on it, written in beautiful calligraphy:

CONGRATULATIONS. YOU HAVE BECOME FUTANARI.

...

...

...

"WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS?!" Saori screamed, throwing a small fit.

"The writing is beautiful," Hana remarked, staring at the writing.

"Eh..." Yukari and Miho both trailed off, unsure of how to respond.

"Say," Mako said nonchalantly. "There is more."

They all looked more closely, and noticed more writings. The small but beautiful lines weaved in and out, forming clear words:

THANK YOU FOR USING ONE OF THE SALMACIS FOUNTAINS. A SALMACIS FOUNTAIN IS A MYTHICAL POOL WITH THE POWER TO TURN HUMANS INTO FUTANARI.

"Oh please," Saori groaned, rolling her eyes. "But what is Salmacis?"

"Remember Greek mythology?" asked Mako. "It is the pool where the nymph of the namesake resided. In it, she caught hold of Hermaphroditus, one of the minor gods. While they struggled, Salmacis prayed to the gods to be with him forever..."

"..." the girls were silent.

"And the two united together," Miho said. "And that is how Hermaphroditus...became a hermaphrodite."

"Plus," Mako said. "After the transformation, he cursed the pool, stating that anyone who bathes in it will be transformed like him."

"..." the girls then stared at Miho, as they now could see her projection sticking a little out from her skirt. Despite the tight panties, the small, white bulge was unmistakable. Mako, however, turned back to read:

FORTUNATELY, ALL IS NOT LOST. THIS POOL IS DISTINCT IN THAT IT GRANTS SPECIFIC POWERS.

"What powers?" asked Saori.

THE FIRST TO GAIN THE SHOWER HAS MADE NO WISH WHILE TRANSFORMED. THEREFORE, YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO THREE WISHES.

"Three wishes?!" Yukari shouted, gawking. She was immediately thinking about a wish to get all of her tank models possible.

HOWEVER, THAT ONLY APPLIES TO THE FIRST. ALL OTHERS WHO BATHE CAN ONLY GET ONE WISH. AND THIS: ALL WISHES MUST HAVE TO DO WITH BEING FUTANARI.

...

...

...

AND THAT MEANS NO FREE TANK MODELS.

"Boo..." Yukari pouted.

"Was that for you?" asked Hana.

"Did this _thing_ read your mind?" asked Saori.

"Yes," began Yukari. "That's right-wait, who wrote this?"

The girls looked at each other, then checked it.

PLUS, AS A CONCESSION, IF ALL FOUR OF YOU BECOME WITH FIRST, THEN YOU WILL GET ANY WISH, NO MATTER WHAT. THAT INCLUDES BEING RETURNED BACK TO NORMAL.

...

...

...

"We all have to become futanari," said Mako. "Then, we can get our wish."

"What kind of a wishing well is this?!" Saori screamed.

BUT ONLY ONE CAN BE TRANSFORMED PER DAY.

"..." the girls were silent for a while.

"Well," Mako said. "I guess if we need to return to normal, all of us have to...become one."

"..." the girls stared at each other in silence again.

"So," Miho said. "Who's going to go first?"

...

...

...

"How about drawing straws?" asked Miho. "Just as Saori did before?"

"Eh?!" Saori reacted. "N-n-no! If I become one, then I cannot get a boyfriend!"

"You still have your vagina," Mako said, her voice with a hint of annoyance. "Right?"

She said that, both to Saori and to Miho. Miho then bowed down to the shrine, before entering it to undress. The others emulated and followed in. Miho then undressed herself, and allowed others to check her private parts.

"Her vulva is still there." Hana noted. "Although it looks a little bigger than expected."

"Oh boy..." Saori gawked, staring more at the penis and testicles. "I expected them to look...boyish. Strangely, Miporin, your penis and testicles...look clean and healthy."

"..." Miho stared at her, red in the face.

"And no dirty hair," Saori added, causing Miho to blush even redder.

"N-n-no kidding!" Saori said. "I mean, your penis has a clean look, plus I don't smell anything bad. In fact, it smells quite...fragrant."

The others stared at her, then got a sniff, while Miho was still blushing.

"You are right," Hana remarked, impressed. "I thought it was the shrine that was aromatic."

"So," Miho said, getting their attention. "Before we just ramble, who should take the shower?"

...

...

...

"I will."

A small squeak of a voice echoed, and the four girls stared at her. Saori fidgeted while standing.

"Oh wow," Yukari said. "Will you do it?"

Saori nodded slowly.

"What a noble soul," Hana commended.

She then took off her clothing, and checked herself.

"Saori-san," Miho said, warning her. "Remember that if you do, there are a few things to warn you, and to all of you."

She then told them her experiences, of how becoming futanari made her grow bigger. She also admitted that...

"I did not...do that," Miho said.

"Do...?" asked Hana, puzzled.

"Ejaculate?" Saori asked the "forbidden" word. Hana paled a little, while Yukari and Mako made faces.

"Strangely," Miho said. "Nope, but it's good to be safe than sorry, so make sure to wear extra panties. Other than that, go ahead."

Saori then swallowed, and went towards the shower with the rusty head. She then looked at herself, then took a selfie.

"Goodbye," she said, crying a little. "My female self."

 _Squeak...squeak...squeak._

She turned on the shower. At first, nothing came out, just a gurgling sound. Then, it came out.

"This feels like normal water," Saori said, shivering as the water was a little cold. "And it feels like...wow...oh...ah!"

Saori started to groan, as the others stared at her. She turned around and around, almost like a fashion model, the water cascading down her naked body.

"So," Mako said nonchalantly, although her eyes were looking up at Saori's chest, then at Miho's. "That's why you were groaning, too, right?"

"Ye-yes," Miho replied, giggling nervously.

"I want to be next," Mako said. "Then, I get bigger chest."

"No-no," Miho said. "Let's wait tomorrow, and then we can see who wants to go next."

After a while, Saori spoke.

"How long do we have to shower?" she asked, although she sounded a little dreamy.

"I think it's good now," Miho suggested. "The same amount of time we shower."

Saori turned off the shower, then dried herself with a white towel from nearby. She then dressed into her uniform, and checked herself.

"Any change?" she asked.

"Not until bed," Miho replied, as she and others went out.

"Let's go now," she continued, jumping up the tank with ease. Behind her, the girls stared at her in awe.

"Wow," Saori noted. "Is she stronger now?"

"Guess it's due to being futanari," remarked Mako, climbing up the tank. The others stared at her, puzzled.

"We'll have to see tomorrow," Saori sighed, scribbling down notes on her phone. "What will happen next..."

* * *

 **Miho's Apartment**

 **Ooarai School Carrier**

 **3:00 AM; April 16, 20XX**

 _Ring-ring...ring-ring..._

"Mm..." Miho groaned, as she turned around. "My...phone."

Climbing out, she rubbed her eyes, as she checked.

"Saori...san?" she asked, clicking it and putting it to her right ear. "Are you-"

"MIPORIN!" a shrill voice pierced through the phone, causing Miho to wake up instantly.

"Saori-san?" she asked, surprised.

"I am," the voice moaned. "Now who I am..."

Miho blinked, then sighed.

"Welcome to my world."

* * *

 **Yes, welcome to the new club, Saori. Now, who's next?**

 **I give a shout-out to DarthFii for the scene between Miho and Maho. He gave me a draft of it, and I got a LOT of inspiration as a result.**

 **Feel free to PM me, review etc. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Three Down

**Boy, this story is getting interesting...**

* * *

 **Girls und Zwitter**

 **Chapter 4: Three Down**

 **Ooarai School Carrier**

 **Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan**

 **7:00 AM; April 16, 20XX**

"Wow," Mako said, with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Five girls were inside of the girl's restroom, watching over the one thing that no girl would have.

Two girls pulled down their panties, and exposed their...penises and testicles, dangling.

"This is it," Saori groaned. "I am now..futanari."

She sniffed.

"My girlhood..." she moaned, a single tear falling down from her left eye.

"You're still a girl," Mako said nonchalantly, rolling her eyes.

"Mako!" Saori groaned, turning to glare at her. "Stop being-augh..."

She squirmed, as her "extras" hit against her thighs, causing her to blush. She fidgeted as she stood, the others looking at both futanari girls before them.

"Mi-Miporin!" she whispered. "How-how do I deal with this?!"

"Don't you study boys?" asked Mako.

"I do!" she hissed. "But not their p-private parts! And what are these big things?!"

She poked at her scrotum, which was pale and shiny, like her flawless skin.

"Eww!" she groaned, whimpering. "Do boys have these?!"

"I read about them online," Miho said, giggling nervously. "Boys have a penis, testicles, and some other organs."

"This is a penis?!" she groaned, poking her long stalk hesitantly.

"Yes," Mako answered, annoyance in her voice. "A penis is a fleshy organ that men use to impregnate women."

"Ewww!" Saori whimpered, hiding her penis. "Gross! And this bag-thing?"

"That's a scrotum," Miho answered. "It's a sack of skin that holds the testicles."

"Sack of skin?!" Saori made a face. "Eww...and what are testicles?"

"What make your semen," Mako curtly replied, making a face as Saori screamed. Miho cupped her mouth shut, while the others checked the outside, in order to ensure that the coast was clear.

"My womanhood..." Saori groaned.

"Do you all still have...your privates?" Hana asked.

"Privates?" Miho asked.

"She meant our girls' parts," Saori moaned, sniffing. "I-wait."

She stuck her left hand beneath her testicles, and sighed in relief. Her expression went from fear to satisfaction.

"Good!" she replied. "I still can have babies!"

"Huh," Mako said nonchalantly. "Odd."

"What's odd?" Yukari asked, while Saori made a face at Mako.

"I don't think it's accurate to call them hermaphrodites," Mako said.

"Why?" the others asked.

"A true hermaphrodite," Mako explained. "Is an organism that has organs to produce both 'male' and 'female' cells. However, that also means that the organism should look both 'male' and 'female.' However, Miho and Saori both still look like girls, except..."

Mako looked down, touching her chest. She, Yukari, and Hana then looked at Miho and Saori.

Both still retained their usual bodies, except taller and more robust. Hana noticed that Saori was almost as tall as herself, while Miho slightly towered over her. Their chests also were notably larger, not to mention that their legs also were larger and longer.

"They look like idols," Mako said, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"But we have boys' parts!" Saori hissed, red in the face.

"Huh," Hana said, looking at them more closely. "Saori-san, yours look like eggs."

"Eww!" Saori squealed, hiding them. "They're not food!"

"But Miho has," Hana said, staring. "The size of apples."

Miho blushed bright-red, covering her testicles with her hands. Yukari blinked, while Hana stared, as if hungry. Mako sighed audibly.

"The good news is," Yukari said. "That they do not look very obvious; they are easy to hide under the skirts."

Saori sighed in relief.

"However," Miho said, recovering her demeanor. "Saori-san, you will have to watch for sudden erections."

"Eh?!"

"Yes," Miho said. "At our class, mine became stiff for no good reason, so expect that to happen."

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"It's time to go," Mako groaned. "Hopefully my turn will come."

"Good luck," Miho said, covering her privates. "Be careful."

"Oh boy..." Saori groaned, sighing.

* * *

 **Ooarai School Carrier**

 **Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan**

 **10:00 AM; April 16, 20XX**

"Oh no," Miho said, sighing.

Miho could tell that Saori was losing her cool. While Miho was used to her erection, as she merely leaned her body over to hide it under the deesk, Saori was starting to panic.

"You alright?" a neighboring girl asked.

Saori was fidgeting in her seat, waving back and forth a little too visibly. A few girls raised their eyebrows, wondering whether she was alright.

"So-sorry!" Saori tried to calm down, to no avail.

Miho sighed, and could visibly see the erection. Although much smaller than hers, Saori's penis was starting to stick out a little too much.

"Takebe Saori," the teacher said with a stern voice, raising her right eyebrow. "Why are you nervous?"

"Tea-teacher-senpai!" Saori said, blushing red.

"You're supposed to read your excerpt," she replied, staring at her suspiciously.

"I will do her part for her," Miho said, raising her hand.

"OK," the teacher replied, shrugging a little.

Miho got up, hiding her erection with a notebook as she read her part. Saori watched her with eyes, which obviously gave the silent message of "thank you."

Miho winked at her, before finishing her reading and sitting down.

"Do you need to go to the restroom?" whispered a girl nearby.

"Nope!" Saori hissed. "It's private!"

* * *

 **Ooarai School Carrier**

 **Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan**

 **3:00 PM; April 16, 20XX**

"I should have thought about that more!" Saori sighed, as they all sat in their tank garage. All classes were over, and Miho decided to cancel the club meeting for the day, so that she and her team could discuss the matter at hand.

Indeed, while Miho comfortably sat, her privates between her shapely thighs, Saori was squirming every minute.

"Will you stop that?" Mako asked, annoyed. "You're annoying me."

"How do boys even live with these?" Saori asked. "They feel so big!"

Saori struggled to try and kneel, but the privates were getting in the way. Hana stared at them.

"Eggs..." she mumbled.

"You're not eating them!" Saori uttered.

"I heard that in some cultures," Yukari said. "They eat animal testicles as food."

"Ewww!" Saori screamed. "Yukarin! That's gross!"

"I guess you just get used to them," Miho replied, munching on her favorite snacks: macarons.

"Since we're free," Mako said. "Can we just go to the shrine?"

"Good point," Hana said.

"So what's the plan?" asked Yukari, a little enthusiastic. "Who's going next?"

"Oh," Miho said, then pointed at _her_. "You will."

"Me? Ah, yes. I will, Miho-san."

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

"Ah..."

Hana moaned, the strange water flowing down throughout her body.

A while ago, the Anglerfish Team went back to the mysterious shrine. Everything looked the same, including the strange messages on the shrine doors. They parked the tank, and Hana calmly but deliberately walked towards the shrine, bowed down, entered, and quickly got ready to take the shower.

 _Squeak...squeak...squeak..._

The shower gurgled, then water came out.

"It feels clean," she began. "And this water...oh...ah...ahh!"

Hana caressed her whole body, touching each of her part with her bare hands. She especially kept touching her chest, as if a man was fondling her. The others stared at her, as she looked like she was doing some...yeah.

"Hana..." Saori said, making a face. "Did you...'do' it?"

"No," Hana answered, although she seemed to be in her own little world. "This...oh...yes...yes!"

She continued to caress herself, doing her own weird "performance." Saori fidgeted.

"Hana!" she screamed.

"But so good..." Hana continued, although she seemed to be restraining herself a little.

"So," Mako said. "I guess taking that shower gives you the...sensation?"

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked innocently. "And Saori-san, what do you mean by 'do' it?"

"Both the 'sensation' and the 'do,'" Mako said. "Mean sex."

At that word, two penises suddenly struck out. Saori covered hers, while Miho blinked, looking down.

Her penis stuck out, the white panties covering it. She then uncovered it, and looked.

The long, fleshy stalk was long, thick, and shiny. Its skin was rosy pink, with a shiny surface. Miho noted that she saw no veins, so that it looked...

"Pink, clean, and..." Miho said, stroking it a little. "Quite good."

For some, seeing the long, pink stalk stirred... _something_ inside of Miho. She started to dream about using her penis to-

"Wait-wait!" Miho snapped out of her trance, shaking her head. The others looked at her, puzzled.

"Oh," she admitted, blushing. "Sorry."

She covered up her privates, which started to turn. Saori sighed in relief, as her "bulge" was back to "normal." After a while, Hana turned off the shower, and wiped herself clean, moaning still.

"That was...amazing," Hana said, shaking her hair and carefully dropping the towel into a nearby bin.

"I wonder who makes those towels," Yukari remarked.

"I don't care," Mako said. "Three down, and two more to go. I cannot wait."

"Mako!" Saori said sternly. "Waiting is key to a good girl!"

"Hmm..." Mako muttered, groaning a little. "I-I can wait."

"And I wait until tomorrow," Hana noted, touching her groin. "Right?"

"Yes," Miho said, as they all got into their tank. "And we'll make sure to try and get this done over with."

* * *

 **Ooarai School Carrier**

 **Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan**

 **7:00 AM; April 17, 20XX**

"This is amazing," Hana said, stroking her new enhancement.

They were all back in the same restroom. This time, it was Hana's turn to show off. Unlike Saori, who called early to report on her change, Hana waited until Miho called, and reported her change.

"You like it?!" Saori groaned. "Is that why you did not call?"

"I guess so," Hana said, in a rather dreamy voice. She stroked her penis, admiring it with a keen eye.

Miho, however, took note of each transformation. Just as she did in Senshadou, in which she analyzed each of her teammate's attribute, Miho noted each transformation and its effects on her teammates. In this case, Miho could tell unique changes. Being the newest, Hana had the smallest penis and testicles. However, her penis was as long as that of Saori's. Miho noted that hers, both penis and testicles, were the biggest; while her testicles were the size of apples, her penis was about 10 cm long when flaccid.

In addition to the endowment of penis and testicles, Miho noted that their own bodies also experienced transformations. These changes occurred over only a few days. Hana's body showed the least change; she virtually looked like her usual self, since she had yet to change. Saori already showed changes; she now was as tall as Hana, with a greatly enlarged chest. Miho showed the greatest change, since she was futanari the longest. Her chest was now at least twice the usual size, and her legs and hips were larger, so that she towered over Hana.

"Alright," Miho said. "Say it, Mako."

Mako made a smirk.

"Sex."

Three penises struck out. Hana looked at hers curiously, while Saori blushed bright-red.

"They really look like long stalks," Hana said, stroking hers.

"Based on what I see," Miho said. "It appears that we are still growing, so that we have to wait until the...transformation is complete."

"But will they become bigger?!" Saori asked, touching her chest. "And how can we hide this?!"

Three futanari girls and two normal girls stared at each other.

"...good point," Mako said. "You can just...ah..."

"W-wait!" Miho said. "Do you all remember the wish?"

"Oh yeah!" Saori remembered, clapping her hands. "C-can I reverse-"

"I don't think so," both Miho and Mako replied, causing Saori to deflate.

"I don't think we can reverse the changes," Miho said. "And according to the strange messages on the shrine, we can only get "any wish" once all five of us are transformed. How about this?"

Miho had all of them make a circle, as if they were in a sports team.

"We'll check the changes," Miho said. "And we'll report from there. Analyze whether other girls are taking note of our changes. If they do, we'll consider using one of our wishes."

"Now that you mention it," Mako said. "The messages said nothing about the limitations of the wishes. It appears that "any wish" applies only after we all become futanari. It said nothing about our wishes."

...

...

...

"This sounds like a scam!" Saori shouted.

 _Ring!_

"We'll go from there," Miho said, as they all dressed up and went out. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Ooarai School Carrier**

 **Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan**

 **9:00 AM; April 17, 20XX**

"Hana-san!" Saori whispered. "Stop that!"

Although class was in session, Hana stared down at her own parts, stroking her penis in particular, almost petting it. Saori tried to get her attention, while Miho watched with a worried look. Unlike the first two, Hana seemed to enjoy her change.

"Hana!" Saori whispered a little loudly. "Snap out of it!"

Saori regained her pose, just as the teacher turned around. The teacher looked around suspiciously, trying to find out who was making a noise. Seeing no one, she then turned around, then looked again.

"Isuzu Hana," she said.

Hana did not respond, still looking down.

"Isuzu Hana."

She did not hear.

"Isuzu Hana!"

"Ha-hai!" she began, getting up. "Sorry, I-"

Crash!

A few girls laughed and giggled, as Hana hurriedly cleaned up the mess. She accidentally knocked it over, causing her bag and a variety of items to fall out. Immediately, Saori and Miho both helped her out, not only to help clean up, but also to shield Hana. Apparently, Hana forgot that her penis was erect, so that it was sticking out. Anyone who saw her would have noticed, so Miho deliberately shielded Hana, using both her body and her notebook. Meanwhile, Saori did most of the cleaning, and she and Miho hurried to their seat.

"Be careful next time," the teacher said.

"I apologize for that," Hana said with a small bow, while sitting down.

"Understandable," the teacher said, muttering something else too. "Speaking of which, I know that you all girls are...going through some hormones and all."

The class erupted in laughter. However, the three girls blushed, as ALL of their penises suddenly became erect. Hana finally was conscious, and leaned her seat to hide it. Saori did the same thing. Miho, however, felt something cold.

"Uh oh," she gasped a little. Her erect penis came out of her panties, and it touched the cold bottom of the table!

As the laughter died down, and the class resumed, the three futanari girls found their erection disappearing, and sighed in relief.

"Talk about a day," Miho muttered.

* * *

 **Ooarai School Carrier**

 **Ooarai, Ibaraki Prefecture, Japan**

 **10:00 PM; April 17, 20XX**

"...and that's what happened today," Miho said over the phone. "And the rest of the day was uneventful."

"..." Maho audibly gawked.

"Ye-yeah," Miho said, giggling. "Based on the shrine's messages, it appears that the only way to turn back to normal...was to get all five of us to be _zwitter_."

"Three down," Maho noted.

"Two more to go," Miho replied. "Yukari will be next, if all goes well."

After a few seconds of silence, Maho cleared her throat.

"I trust you with this," Maho said. "To be honest, I have heard something like that here in Germany. I guess something is going on."

"Yes," Miho said. "Wait, in Germany?"

"I heard from a friend," Maho replied. "I have heard about Salmacis or something-"

"Ah!" Miho gasped. "Yes! That shrine is one of them!"

"Oh..." Maho noted. "Hmm...Miho."

She said the last word with a clear, serious voice.

"Yes?"

"I wish you well."

Miho blinked, then smiled.

"Thanks, onee-chan!" she replied.

"Just make sure you all hide it carefully," Maho warned. "Plus, since you all seem to have a wish, keep the wish. Use it only when it's necessary to do with your...condition."

Miho nodded.

"We'll do!" Miho said.

Maho smiled. She was proud of her sister.

"Well then," Miho said. "It's late here, so good night!"

"Good night," Maho replied. "I love you, Miho."

"I love you too!" Miho replied. "Onee-chan!"

 _Click._

Maho audibly sighed, slumping in her chair.

"Now, we have three to deal with," she groaned, but smiled. "Well, I wonder what will happen next."

* * *

Unknown to her, a silhouette of a figure stood right next to her door. After the conversation stopped, the figure slowly crept away, avoiding the parts of the floor that made creaky noises. As soon as the figure was at the stairs, the man took off, phone in hand.

"This is Agent Slug."

"What is it?"

"I think I may have found something interesting."

"Hmm?"

"Salmacis."

An audible laughter blared from the phone.

"Well done," the voice boomed. "This will be an interesting twist...for the future of humanity."

* * *

 **Well-well...what will happen next? Tune in to next time, and thank you for all your support!**

 **Saori: "When we will be freed from this weird story?!"**

 **Mako: "When can I be futanari?"**

 **Miho: "Gi-girls! Let's wait! It takes a while for a chapter to upload!"**

 **And reviews, PMs etc. are greatly appreciated.**


	5. My Apology

**Greetings from SeekerMeeker.**

* * *

 **My Apology**

To all who have been great at reading and reviewing my stories, thank you for all your hard work. I appreciate any feedback.

Yes, it has been SO long for this story. Unfortunately, I lost inspiration, so I apologize for this delayed response.

Yes, I am actually working on another M-rated story, so please PM me directly for any advice.

Thank you, so this story is on hiatus for now.

Peace and panzer vor.

* * *

 **P.S. This story was crazy, after all.**

 **XD**


End file.
